In recent years, various studies have been vigorously made so as to apply an organic semiconductor material to an active layer for an organic photoelectric conversion device (organic solar battery, optical sensor, and the like). Among these, since it is possible to form an active layer by using a coating method at low costs when a composition containing a polymer compound is used as the organic semiconductor material, organic photoelectric conversion devices containing compositions containing various polymer compounds have been examined. For example, an organic solar battery containing poly 3-hexylthiophene serving as a conjugated polymer compound and C60PCBM serving as a fullerene derivative has been known (Advanced Functional Materials Vol. 13 (2003) 85 p).